1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-oriented programming apparatus for performing object-oriented programming, an object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for supporting an object-oriented programming, a component builder apparatus for building components forming a part of an object, an object-oriented program storage medium for storing therein object-oriented programs, a program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming, a component storage medium for storing therein components, and an object-between-network display method of visually displaying in the form of a network of objects data integration due to data sharing, integration of control flows among objects, and the like, on a plurality of objects produced by object-oriented programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when a program, which is incorporated into a computer so as to be operated, is described, a programming is performed in such a manner that a function name (command) and a variable are described in turn. In case of such a programming scheme, since there is a need to describe the programming with the commands in its entirety, it is necessary for a programmer to investigate the commands one by one through a manual, or to remember a lot of commands. However, those commands are different for each program language. Accordingly, even if a programmer remembers a lot of commands of a certain program language, when the programmer describes a program with another program language, there occurs such an inconvenience that the programmer has to do over again learning the commands of the program language. Further, formats of programs are also different for each program language. These matters make a description of the program difficult, and give such an impression that a development of programs is a special field which is deemed that it is difficult for a nonprofessional to enter thereinto. Recently, programs are increasingly large-scaled and complicated, and thus there is emphasized more and more a necessity that a development of programs is made easier, and also a necessity for contributing to a reuse of the once developed programs.
In such a technical background, recently, object-oriented programming has been widely adopted. An object is a named entity that combines a data structure with its associated operations. That is, the object comprises xe2x80x9cdataxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cits associated operationsxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cobject-orientedxe2x80x9d implies a concept that the xe2x80x9cdataxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cits associated operationsxe2x80x9d, that is, the object, is treated in the form of units. Also in such an object-oriented programming, there is a need to essentially build each individual software (object). After the individual objects are once built, however, a programming is completed in such a manner that a coupling relation of object-to-object is described such that a certain object calls another object. It is expected that this concept of object-oriented programming serves to significantly improve operability of large-scaled and complicated software, the creation of such software, and the maintenance thereof.
In object-oriented programming, an operation in which a certain object calls another object uses concepts of messages and methods such that the calling object issues a message to the called party of the object, while the called party of the object receives the issued message and executes its associated methods (operations). Hitherto, data necessary for a process was provided in the form of arguments of the messages.
One of the objects of object-oriented programming resides in the point that software (object) once made up can be reused even if the system is altered. In order to implement this, there is a need to make up a relatively small and simple object.
In general, however, it is said that all object-oriented program is low in its execution rate because it takes a lot of time to recognize a corresponding relation between the received message and its associated method, and also it takes a lot of time to transfer data from an object, which issues the message, to an object which executes the method.
In order to improve the program execution rate, hitherto, there was adopted a technique in which operations in one object are increased to reduce opportunities of issuing messages directed to another object. In this case, however, the operations in one object becomes complicated, and the object is scaled up. This technique is contrary to the desire for reusable objects, and thus, it is one of the causes of prohibiting the possibility of promoting reuse of the software in object-oriented programming.
When the object-oriented programs are promoted, the serious problem is involved in handling of a large amount of software accumulated up to now, which is not based on a an object-oriented concept. The object-oriented programming technology according to the earlier development has been associated with such a problem that the possibility of promoting reuse of the existing software is extremely low.
In view of the above-mentioned problem, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an object-oriented programming apparatus having a function of coupling a plurality of objects with one another so that information efficiently flows among the plurality of objects, an object-oriented program storage medium for storing therein a plurality of objects and object-coupling programs for coupling the plurality of objects with one another so that information efficiently flows among the plurality of objects, an object-oriented programming supporting apparatus which contributes to facilitation of an object-oriented programming for defining a coupling relation between objects, a program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming, a component builder apparatus having a function of building a component which serves as an object in combination with an existing software so that the existing software can be dealt with as the object, a component storage medium for storing therein components as mentioned above, and an object-between-network display method of visually displaying in the form of a network of objects a data integration due to a data sharing, an integration of control flows among objects and the like, on a plurality of objects produced by the object-oriented programming, the object-between-network display method being suitable for performing an object-oriented programming for defining a coupling relation between objects.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a first object-oriented programming apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented programming apparatus comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object;
data element list generating means for generating a data element list, in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged, of an object;
pointer element list generating means for generating pointer element list, in which pointers to pointer storage areas for storing pointers to data are arranged, of an object; and
data coupling means for permitting a transfer of data between a third object having the data element list and a fourth object having the pointer element list, by means of writing the pointers arranged in the data element list of the third object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the fourth object.
In the first object-oriented programming apparatus, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a second object-oriented programming apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented programming apparatus comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an input instruction tag table generating means for generating an input instruction tag table indicating an association of messages of another object with methods of self object, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the second object-oriented programming apparatus, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said input instruction tag table generating means generates the input instruction tag table and adds the input instruction tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the input instruction tag table.
As one of ways that the input instruction tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the input instruction tag table is directly written to the method element.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a third object-oriented programming apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented programming apparatus comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an output instruction tag table generating means for generating an output instruction tag table indicating an association of methods of another object with messages of self object, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the third object-oriented programming apparatus, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said output instruction tag table generating means generates the output instruction tag table and adds the output instruction tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the output instruction tag table.
As one of ways that the output instruction tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the output instruction tag table is directly written to the method element.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fourth object-oriented programming apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented programming apparatus comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an input data tag table generating means for generating an input data tag table indicating an association of a data element list ID for identifying a data element list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged with a pointer element list ID for identifying a pointer element list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing pointer to data are arranged, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the fourth object-oriented programming apparatus, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said input data tag table generating means generates the input data tag table and adds the input data tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the input data tag table.
As one of ways that the input data tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the input data tag table is directly written to the method element.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fifth object-oriented programming apparatus for interconnecting a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented programming apparatus comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an output data tag table generating means for generating an output data tag table indicating an association of a pointer element list ID for identifying a pointer element list in which pointers to pointer storage areas for storing pointers to data are arranged with a data element list ID for identifying a data element list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the fifth object-oriented programming apparatus, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said output data tag table generating means generates the output data tag table and adds the output data tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the output data tag table.
As one of ways that the output data tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the output data tag table is directly written to the method element.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a first object-oriented program storage medium for storing
a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented program storage medium storing
an object coupling program comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object;
data element list generating means for generating a data element list, in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged, of an object;
pointer element list generating means for generating a pointer element list, in which pointers to pointer storage areas for storing pointers to data are arranged, of an object; and
data coupling means for permitting a transfer of data between a third object having the data element list and a fourth object having the pointer element list, by means of writing the pointers arranged in the data element list of the third object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the fourth object.
In the first object-oriented program storage medium, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
the first object having the output instruction bus portion refers to, when issuing a message, a method element arranged in the method element list associated with the message, and calls the second object in which a pointer is stored in the method element, giving the method ID stored in the method element as an argument.
In this case, the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and executes the method identified by the method ID which is an argument of the received message.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a second object-oriented program storage medium for storing
a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented program storage medium storing
an object coupling program comprising:
instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an input instruction tag table generating means for generating an input instruction tag table indicating an association of messages of another object with methods of self object, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the second object-oriented program storage medium, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said input instruction tag table generating means generates the input instruction tag table and adds the input instruction tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the input instruction tag table.
As one of ways that the input instruction tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the input instruction tag table is directly written to the method element.
It is acceptable that the first object having the method element to which the input instruction tag table is added calls, when calling the second object identified by the method element, the second object giving as arguments the method ID and the input instruction tag table which are stored in the method element.
As one of ways that the second object is called giving as arguments the input instruction tag table, it is acceptable that the second object is directly called giving as arguments a pointer to the input instruction tag table.
In this case, the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and executes the method identified by the method ID which is an argument of the received message.
It is acceptable that the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and refers to the input instruction tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to execute the method of the first object associated with the message of the second object.
It is preferable that the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and refers to the input instruction tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to add the method element related to the method of the first object associated with the message of the second object to the method element list of the second object associated with the message of the second object.
It is also preferable that the second object has means for producing a third object, receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and refers to the input instruction tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to add the method element related to the method of the first object associated with messages of the third object to the method element list of the third object associated with the message of the third object.
In this case, a timing of producing the third object by the second object is not restricted in the present invention, and it is acceptable that the third object is produced when the message is issued, alternatively, the third object is produced beforehand.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a third object-oriented program storage medium for storing
a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented program storage medium storing
an object coupling program comprising:
an instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an output instruction tag table generating means for generating an output instruction tag table indicating an association of methods of another object with messages of self object, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the third object-oriented program storage medium, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said output instruction tag table generating means generates the output instruction tag table and adds the output instruction tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the output instruction tag table.
As one of ways that the output instruction tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the output instruction tag table is directly written to the method element.
It is acceptable that the first object having the method element to which the output instruction tag table is added calls, when calling the second object identified by the method element, the second object giving as arguments the method ID and the output instruction tag table which are restored in the method element.
As one of ways that the second object is called giving as arguments the output instruction tag table, it is acceptable that the second object is directly called giving as arguments a pointer to the output instruction tag table.
In this case, the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and executes the method identified by the method ID which is an argument of the received message.
It is acceptable that the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and refers to the output instruction tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to add the method element related to the method of the second object associated with the message of the first object to the method element list of the first object associated with the message of the first object.
It is preferable that the second object has means for producing a third object, receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and refers to the output instruction tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to add the method element related to the method of the third object associated with messages of the first object to the method element list of the first object associated with the message of the first object.
In this case, similar to the second object-oriented program storage medium, a timing of producing the third object by the second object is not restricted in the present invention, and it is acceptable that the third object is produced when the message is issued, alternatively, the third object is produced beforehand.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fourth object-oriented program storage medium for storing
a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented program storage medium storing
an object coupling program comprising:
an instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an input data tag table generating means for generating an input data tag table indicating an association of a data element list ID for identifying a data element: list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged with a pointer element list ID for identifying a pointer element list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing pointer to data are arranged, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the fourth object-oriented program storage medium, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said input data tag table generating means generates the input data tag table and adds the input data tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the input data tag table.
As one of ways that the input data tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the input data tag table is directly written to the method element.
It is acceptable that the first object having the method element to which the input data tag table is added calls, when calling the second object identified by the method element, the second object giving as arguments the method ID and the input data tag table which are stored in the method element.
As one of ways that the second object is called giving as arguments the input data tag table, it is acceptable that the second object is directly called giving as arguments a pointer to the input data tag table.
In this case, the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and executes the method identified by the method ID which is an argument of the received message.
It is acceptable that the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, refers to the input data tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to obtain the pointer element list ID of the first object, produces the pointer element list identified by the pointer element list ID, of the first object and in addition the data element list identified by the data element list ID associated with the pointer element list ID, of the second, and writes the pointers arranged in the data element list of the second object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the first object.
It is preferable that the second object has means for producing a third object, receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, refers to the input data tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to obtain the pointer element list ID of the first object, produces the pointer element list identified by the pointer element list ID, of the first object and in addition the data element list identified by the data element list ID associated with the pointer element list ID, of the third, and writes the pointers arranged in the data element list of the third object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the first object.
In this case, a timing of producing the third object by the second object is not restricted in the present invention, and it is acceptable that the third object is produced when the message is issued, alternatively, the third object is produced beforehand.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fifth object-oriented program storage medium for storing
a plurality of objects each having data and operations, said object-oriented program storage medium storing
an object coupling program comprising:
an instruction coupling means for permitting a transfer of messages between a first object having an output instruction bus portion for performing a processing for an issue of messages directed to another object and a second object having an input instruction bus portion responsive to messages issued by another object and directed to self object for activating a method of self object associated with the received message, by means of providing such a correspondence that the message of the first object is associated with the method of the second object; and
an output data tag table generating means for generating an output data tag table indicating an association of a pointer element list ID for identifying a pointer element list in which pointers to pointer storage areas for storing pointers to data are arranged with a data element list ID for identifying a data element list in which pointers to data storage areas for storing data are arranged, for each other object, on the output instruction bus portion of self object.
In the fifth object-oriented program storage medium, it is preferable that said instruction coupling means generates a method element list in which arranged are method elements including a method ID for specifying a method of another object associated with a message of self object, and a pointer to another object in which the method specified by the method ID is executed, and
said output data tag table generating means generates the output data tag table and adds the output data tag table to the method elements including the pointer to another object associated with the output data tag table.
As one of ways that the output data tag table is added to the method element, it is acceptable that a pointer to the output data tag table is directly written to the method element.
It is acceptable that the first object having the method element to which the output data tag table is added calls, when calling the second object identified by the method element, the second object giving as arguments the method ID and the output data tag table which are stored in the method element.
As one of ways that the second object is called giving as arguments the output data tag table, it is acceptable that the second object is directly called giving as arguments a pointer to the output data tag table.
In this case, the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, and executes the method identified by the method ID which is an argument of the received message.
It is acceptable that the the second object receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, refers to the output data tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to obtain the data element list ID of the first object, produces the data element list identified by the data element list ID, of the first object and in addition the pointer element list identified by the pointer element list ID associated with the data element list ID, of the second, and writes the pointers arranged in the data element list of the first object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the second object.
It is preferable that the second object has means for producing a third object, receives messages directed from the first object to the second object, refers to the output data tag table, which is an argument of the received message, to obtain the data element list ID of the first object, produces the data element list identified by the data element list ID, of the first object and in addition the pointer element list identified by the pointer element list ID associated with the data element list ID, of the third, and writes the pointers arranged in the data element list of the first object into the pointer storage areas indicated by the pointers arranged in the pointer element list of the third object.
In this case, a timing of producing the third object by the second object is not restricted in the present invention, and it is acceptable that the third object is produced when the message is issued, alternatively, the third object is produced beforehand.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided an object-between-network display method in which a plurality of objects produced by an object-oriented programming and wirings representative of flow of data and control among the plurality of objects are displayed on a display screen of an image display apparatus for displaying images based on electronic image information,
wherein displayed on the display screen is a first image in which a display area consisting of one measure obtained through partitioning the display screen into a plurality of measures, or a display area formed through coupling a plurality of adjacent measures together, comprises an object display domain for displaying a single object, and a wiring display domain for displaying wires for coupling a plurality of objects to one another, the object display domain and the wiring display domain are determined in such a manner that the wiring display domain is formed between the object display domain-to-object display domain of the adjacent two display areas, and
wherein on the display screen each of the plurality of objects is arranged on an associated object display domain of the display area, while the wires for coupling the plurality of objects thus arranged are displayed on the wiring display domains ranged across a plurality of display areas.
According to the object-between-network display method of the present invention, it is possible to obtain an arrangement in which objects are arranged in good order, and also to obtain a display easy for an observation avoiding an overlap of objects with wirings, since an area for displaying an object and an area for displaying a wiring are distinguished from each other.
In the object-between-network display method as mentioned above, it is preferable that a predetermined object of a plurality of objects constituting the first image is constituted of a subnetwork comprising a plurality of objects, which are of lower class in a hierarchical structure than the predetermined object, and wirings for connecting the later plurality of objects together, and
that when a second image, in which a subnetwork of said predetermined object is displayed instead of a display of said predetermined object in the first image, is displayed instead of the first image, the subnetwork on the first image is displayed in a more enlarged display area than that of said predetermined object, and display areas arranged upper and lower sides and right and left sides of the display area of the subnetwork are altered to display areas enlarged vertically and horizontally, respectively, and regarding display areas located at diagonal positions with respect to the display area of the subnetwork, the display areas are displayed with a same size as that of the first image.
An adoption of the above-mentioned display method makes it possible to readily confirm a connecting state of a subnetwork with the neighbor networks.
In the object-between-network display method as mentioned above, it is acceptable that a predetermined object of a plurality of objects constituting the first image is constituted of a subnetwork comprising a plurality of objects, which are of lower class in a hierarchical structure than the predetermined object, and wirings for connecting the later plurality of objects together, and
wherein when a second image, in which a subnetwork of said predetermined object is displayed instead of a display of said predetermined object in the first image, is displayed instead of the first image, the subnetwork on the first image is displayed in a more enlarged display area than that of said predetermined object, and display areas except the display areas of the subnetwork are deformed as compared with the associated display areas on the first image in such a manner that display areas located at a periphery of the second image, and position and size of sides contacting with the second image, are substantially the same ones as display areas located at a periphery of the first image, and position and size of sides contacting with the first image, respectively.
An adoption of the above-mentioned display method makes it possible to readily confirm a connecting state of a subnetwork with the neighbor networks. In addition, according to the above-mentioned display method, it is possible to confirm throughout a network displayed before a display of the subnetwork (a first image) in the state that the subnetwork is displayed.
In the object-between-network display method as mentioned above, it is preferable that when the first image is displayed, figures and sizes of the object display domains in the display areas are standardized in accordance with figures and sizes of the display areas.
This feature makes it possible to provide a display screen easier to see.
In the object-between-network display method as mentioned above, it is preferable that when the first image is displayed, first, the plurality of objects are displayed, and then it is displayed that the plurality of objects are interconnected with wirings in which a direction of flow of data or control is repeatedly displayed in units of predetermined segments.
An adoption of such a wiring makes it possible, even in the event that an object is out of a display screen, to readily determine as to which side of the wiring input or output exists at. It is acceptable that after the wiring, such a wire is replaced by the usual wire, for example, a wire in which arrows are given for only one edge or both edges of the wire.
In the object-between-network display method as mentioned above, it is preferable that when the first image is displayed, in wirings consisting of a central wire and edge wires extended along both sides of the central wire, each of the edge wire having a display aspect different from the central wire, there is provided such a display of wiring that of the intersecting wirings, with respect to wirings each representative of a same flow of data or control, the central wire-to-central wire are continued, and with respect to wirings each representative of a mutually different flow of data or control, the central wire of one of the wirings is divided into parts at a position contacting with or adjacent to the edge wires of another wiring.
An adoption of such a wiring makes it possible to readily determine as to whether the intersecting wires are interconnected or simply cross each other.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a first object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another in accordance with an instruction, said object-oriented programming supporting apparatus comprising:
display means for displaying objects each represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and in addition displays a wiring for coupling terminals of a plurality of objects;
object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring;
hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects; and
a handler for instructing a wiring for coupling among objects to said object coupling means, and in addition for instructing a position of an object on the hierarchical structure to said hierarchical structure construction means,
wherein said hierarchical structure construction means has means for producing a duplicate object of a substantial object designated in accordance with an instruction from said handler, and for disposing the duplicate object at a hierarchy different from a hierarchy at which the substantial object is disposed, and
said object coupling means receives from said handler an instruction as to a wiring between the duplicate object and another object in the wiring of the hierarchical structure in which the duplicate object is disposed, and constructs a coupling structure in which the duplicate object and the associated substantial object are provided in the form of a united object.
The feature such that the duplicate object is built, and a coupling structure, in which the duplicate object and the associated substantial object are provided in the form of a united object, is constructed, makes it possible to arbitrarily dispose one object at desired plural hierarchies to conduct a wiring (an instruction of coupling), thereby making it easy to conduct a wiring among objects located at mutually different hierarchies and also making it possible to provide a display easy to see visually.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a second object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another in accordance with an instruction, said object-oriented programming supporting apparatus comprising:
display means for displaying objects each represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and in addition displays a wiring for coupling terminals of a plurality of objects;
object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring;
hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects; and
a handler for instructing a wiring for coupling among objects to said object coupling means, and in addition for instructing a position of an object on the hierarchical structure to said hierarchical structure construction means,
wherein said object coupling means releases a coupling structure of the object before a replacement with another object in accordance with an instruction from said handler, and causes the object after the replacement to succeed to the coupling structure of the object before the replacement with another object, and
said hierarchical structure construction means disposes the object after the replacement, instead of the object before the replacement, at a hierarchy at which the object before the replacement is disposed.
For a replacement of objects, usually, first, a wiring of an object before a replacement will be removed, and then a new wiring will be conducted for a new object by which the object before a replacement is replaced. On the contrary, according to the present invention, the wiring (a coupling relation) of the object before a replacement is maintained for the new object after a replacement. This feature makes it possible to save trouble for a wiring between the new object after a replacement and other object, thereby making it very easy to conduct a replacement of objects and as a result making the object-oriented programming easy.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a third object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another in accordance with an instruction, said object-oriented programming supporting apparatus comprising:
display means for displaying objects each represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and in addition displays a wiring for coupling terminals of a plurality of objects;
object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring;
hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects; and
a handler for instructing a wiring for coupling among objects to said object coupling means, and in addition for instructing a position of an object on the hierarchical structure to said hierarchical structure construction means,
wherein said hierarchical structure construction means is in response to an instruction from said handler such that a plurality of objects from among the objects disposed at a predetermined hierarchy are designated and the plurality of objects are rearranged on the lower-order hierarchy by one stage, and rearranges the plurality of objects on the lower-order hierarchy by one stage, and produces and arranges an object including the plurality of objects on the predetermined hierarchy in such a manner that a coupling structure among the plurality of objects and a coupling structure among the plurality of objects and objects other than the plurality of objects are maintained.
If it is permitted, as in the present invention described above, that a plurality of objects is rearranged in a different hierarchy while the wiring (coupling relation) is kept as it is, it is possible to rearrange a program while the program is made up. Further, since the part replaced by a hierarchy serves as one object, it is possible to reuse the object of interest as a program part.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fourth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another in accordance with an instruction, said object-oriented programming supporting apparatus comprising:
display means for displaying objects each represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and in addition displays a wiring for coupling terminals of a plurality of objects:
object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring;
hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects; and
a handler for instructing a wiring for coupling among objects to said object coupling means, and in addition for instructing a position of an object on the hierarchical structure to said hierarchical structure construction means,
wherein said display means has, in case of existence of a plurality of method terminals connected to one message terminal designated in accordance with an instruction through said handler, means for displaying a list indicative of an execution sequence of a plurality of methods associated with the plurality of method terminals, and
said object coupling means has means for reconstructing a coupling structure in which the execution sequence of the plurality of methods appearing at the list displayed on said display means are altered in accordance with an instruction by said handler.
According to the fourth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus, it is possible to readily and exactly know an execution sequence of a plurality of methods for one message, and also possible to readily alter the execution sequence.
As to the object-oriented programming supporting apparatuses, there exists a fifth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus. The fifth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus will be described later.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a first program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another,
wherein each of said objects is represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring is given,
said program includes object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with the instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring; and hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects, and
said program storage medium stores such a program that said hierarchical structure construction means has means for producing a duplicate object of a substantial object designated in accordance with an instruction from said handler, and for disposing the duplicate object at a hierarchy different from a hierarchy at which the substantial object is disposed, and said object coupling means receives from said handier an instruction as to a wiring between the duplicate object and another object in the wiring of the hierarchical structure in which the duplicate object is disposed, and constructs a coupling structure in which the duplicate object and the associated substantial object are provided in the form of a united object.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a second program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another,
wherein each of said objects is represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input-terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring is given,
said program includes: object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with the instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring; and hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects, and
said program storage medium stores such a program that said object coupling means releases a coupling structure of the object before a replacement with another object in accordance with an instruction for the replacement of objects, and causes the object after the replacement to succeed to the coupling structure of the object before the replacement with another object, and said hierarchical structure construction means disposes the object after the replacement, instead of the object before the replacement, at a hierarchy at which the object before the replacement is disposed.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a third program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another,
wherein each of said objects is represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring is given,
said program includes: object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with the instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring; and hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects, and
said program storage medium stores such a program that said hierarchical structure construction means is in response to an instruction such that a plurality of objects from among the objects disposed at a predetermined hierarchy are designated and the plurality of objects are rearranged on the lower-order hierarchy by one stage, and rearranges the plurality of objects on the lower-order hierarchy by one stage, and produces and arranges an object including the plurality of objects on the predetermined hierarchy in such a manner that a coupling structure among the plurality of objects and a coupling structure among the plurality of objects and objects other than the plurality of objects are maintained.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, there is provided a fourth program storage medium for use in an object-oriented programming, the program storage medium being adapted for storing therein a program to support an object-oriented programming for coupling a plurality of objects, each having data and operations, with one another,
wherein each of said objects is represented by a block representative of a main frame of an object, a data output terminal for transferring data of the object to another object, a data input terminal for receiving data from another object, a message terminal for issuing a message to make a request for processing to another object, and a method terminal for receiving a processing request from another object to execute a method, the object being represented by a hierarchical structure which permits one or a plurality of objects to exist in a single object, and an instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring is given,
said program includes: object coupling means for constructing a coupling structure among a plurality of objects in accordance with the instruction for coupling terminals of the plurality of objects through a wiring; and hierarchical structure construction means for constructing a hierarchical structure of objects, and
said program storage medium stores such a program that said object coupling means has, in case of existence of a plurality of method terminals connected to one message terminal designated, means for making up a list indicative of an execution sequence of a plurality of methods associated with the plurality of method terminals, and means for reconstructing a coupling structure in which the execution sequence of the plurality of methods is altered in accordance with an alteration instruction of the execution sequence of the plurality of methods appearing at the list.
Of component storage mediums according to the present invention, there is provided a first component storage medium for storing a component which serves as one object in combination with a predetermined existing software, said component including a method of issuing an event of the predetermined existing software through a firing by a message issued in other object.
According to such a component, there is provided such a form that an existing software is xe2x80x9cincludedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinvolvedxe2x80x9d, and thus it possible to take in an existing software in the form of an object, regardless of a structure of the existing software, or without a modification of the existing software, thereby specially improving a reuse of the existing software.
In this case, it is preferable that said component further includes together with said method a message for informing other object of that said event is issued through executing said method.
This feature makes it possible to perform an operation on a linking basis by a coupling between the method and the message.
Of component storage mediums according to the present invention, there is provided a second component storage medium for storing a component which serves as one object in combination with a predetermined existing software, said component including a message for informing other object, upon receipt of occurrence of a predetermined event of the predetermined existing software, of that the predetermined event is generated.
According to such a component, there is provided such a form that an existing software is xe2x80x9cincludedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinvolvedxe2x80x9d, and thus it possible to implement, independently of an advancement of the existing software itself, such an advanced function that when the event for the existing software occurs, a method of other object is executed through working together.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a component builder apparatus comprising:
a first handler for selectively indicating making of methods and messages;
a second handler for inputting an instruction of an issue of a desired event of a predetermined existing software; and
a component builder means for building a component which serves as one object in combination with said existing software, said component builder means serving, when making of a method is instructed by an operation of said first handler and a predetermined event of the existing software is issued by an operation of said second handler, to make on the component a method which fires with a message issued by another object and issues the event, and serving, when making of a message is instructed by an operation of said first handler and an issue of a predetermined event of the existing software is instructed by an operation of said second handler, in response to an occurrence of the event, to make on the component a message for informing other objects of the fact that the event occurred.
The use of the component builder apparatus mentioned Above makes it possible to easily build on an interactive basis the components to be stored in the above-mentioned first and second component storage mediums, without a requirement of a deep knowledge as to a programming for operators or users.
To attain the above-mentioned object, according to the present invention, of the object-oriented programming supporting apparatuses, there is provided a fifth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus comprising:
a component file for storing therein a component which serves as one object in combination with a predetermined existing software, said component including a method of issuing an event of the predetermined existing software through a firing by a message issued in other object, and a message for informing other object of that the event is issued through executing said method, and said component being stored in said component file with respect to one or more existing softwares;
a handler for inputting an instruction of an issue of the event as to the existing software;
an event log file for storing a list for the events as to one or more existing softwares, which are sequentially issued in accordance with an operation of said handler; and
a component coupling means for taking out sequentially the events from said event log file to combine a message of a component including the message for informing other object of that the same event as that taken out before is issued and a method of a component including the method of issuing the same event as that taken out now.
According to the fifth object-oriented programming supporting apparatus, a sequential indication of an issue of a plurality of events of one or more existing softwares in the sequence of an actual operation desired may couple the message and the method between objects xe2x80x9cinvolvingxe2x80x9d the existing softwares in the components. Thus, it is possible to implement an automatic operation of a plurality of events of the existing software.